The End Of The Game
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [JanewayChakotay, KimTorres, ParisOther UST] SUMMARY: I'm fixing what TPTB have royally screwed up. The way Endgame should've happened.... COMPLETE!


TITLE: The End Of The Game

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRINGS: Janeway/Chakotay, Kim/Torres, Paris/Other

TIMELINE: starts at the end of Endgame

WARNINGS: fluff

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Star Trek: Voyager are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: the show was ruined for me with Blood Fever and TPTB's sudden and irrational decision to pair up the two most incompatible people possible, even though they had until then made it seem as if they would finally let B'Elanna and Harry be together. I mean H&B loved each other. It was plainly obvious, they were the best of friends, they had a great connection, bond, banter, they had everything in common and, let's not forget, on ALL official promo shots they ALWAYS stood together, away from the rest of the crew, which CLEARLY indicates two romantically involved people.

To totally destroy the show they then paired up Chakotay and Seven and completely erased the Janeway/Chakotay dynamic that had driven many story lines throughout the entire show.

With this fic I'm cleaning the mess they created.

SUMMARY: I'm fixing what TPTB have royally screwed up. The way Endgame should've happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STOP!" yelled B'Elanna in the middle of her contrations.

Time froze suddenly, together with her contractions, as she stood up and turned towards the ceiling. In the background the rest of the senior staff joined her in the infirmary.

"I've had it with this idiocy! What the hell is wrong with you, you morons!?" she shouted at the PTB.

"I don't love Paris! He sold out the Maquis, for crying out loud! I hate the guy's guts! Have from the start! He's a chauvinistic, skirt-chasing, immature pig and I sure as hell could never love him, much less marry him or worse, want to have his kid! And I sure as hell wouldn't want to name my kid after the woman who has resented my even having been born!? What drugs are you on?"

"Yeah!" piped up Paris. "I don't want to tie myself down to one woman! I'm a playboy, I don't want a chain and ball around my ankle and a brass ring in my nose! I'm not going along with this script anymore. Undo what you did to my single status or I'll fly this damn ship into that little planet down there and the show will be over!"

"Yeah!" rejoined B'Elanna. "I don't want this kid to be Paris'. I want it to be Harry's!"

"Mine?" Harry asked stunned. "You serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, Harry. Not only are you the only one that has ever accepted and loved ME, all of my sides, Klingon and Human, but I also ove you. While those morons up there had forced me to undergo this stupid charade I still loved you secretly. Remember how close we were the first few seasons until that revolting 'Blood Fever'?"

Harry saddened at the memory of the pain that was twisting his heart when B'Elanna wanted Tom during that awful time.

She approached him and cupped his cheek with her hand, looking deep into his eyes. "Harry, I didn't want to do that. Those P'taqs up there had me do it. I wanted to go after _**you**_. We were so close, the best of friends, amazing chemistry, we loved each other, had everything in common, everything looked like they would finally let us be together until that stupid episode. YOU are the one I love, not him" she gestured back towards the pouting Tom. "And I want this baby to be yours. Yours and mine, ours. And no-one else's."

"I want nothing else." replied Harry and draw her into a deep kiss. B'Elanna felt warmth radiating from her burgeoning belly as the baby's DNA changed, the father's genes and chromosomes changing from Tom's to Harry's. When the process finished a couple of seconds later, only the genetic offspring of B'Elanna Kim and Harry Kim lay in B'Elanna's womb, ready to be born. The identical rings on their fingers completed the picture and everything was as it should've been.

-------------------------------------------

"I too don't want to be with the one I am." yelled Chakotay, after having witnessed that Harry and B'Elanna's demands had been met. "I love YOU, Kathryn." he turned to Janeway. "Okay, Seven is a nice enough woman, but YOU are my soulmate. I don't want to go along with _their_ plans anymore."

"We can't, Chakotay. I'm the Captain of this vessel, I can't have romantic relationships with members of my crew, it's against the regs!" Janeway shook her head sadly.

Chakotay turned to the ceiling. "Hear this: if you don't let us be together, I'll go into a trance and won't come back. And I'll take Kathryn with me." he stated.

"Really wonder who will continue watching this show if the two highest ranking officers are in a trance for all eternity..." he continued sarcastically.

There were a few minutes of silence before a PADD materialized itself before them. Chakotay picked it up and discovered that the frat regs had been changed and showed it to Kathryn. She squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

-------------------------------------------

Tom looked around, happy to be single again, it was against his nature, against his very DNA to be tied down to one woman, to be married, to have a family. It was the exact opposite of who he was.

Just then a cute female Ensign entered the Sickbay and Tom locked his laser sights on his newest victim... erm target.

"Hey, baby." he intoned, leaning against the bulkhead. "What's a cute girl like you doing on a starship like this?"

The Ensign rolled her eyes and walked away.

He shrugged. 'There are lots of fish in the universe. Especially now that we're back home.'

And he went on his merry skirt-chasing way.

-------------------------------------------

Seven of Nine processed the information on interpersonal relationships she had just received and decided it would be prudent to go through Voyager's data banks once again. She turned around to do just that.

-------------------------------------------

The EMH stood in his office, grumbling because his first opportunity to deliver a baby had been spoiled and because there were just too many healthy people loitering around in his infirmary. Even worse, they were making out.

Just then B'Elanna's contractions started up again and he exploded into action with glee.

-------------------------------------------

Hours later, two adults and one infant were laying on a bed and looking out at the blue-green planet beneath them.

Then the smaller adult figure, with ridges on her forehead, leaned towards the other one, that had golden skin and almond eyes, and bestowed a tender, loving kiss on his lips.

Then B'Elanna sighed happily and leaned her head back on Harry's shoulder, while he smiled and gently squeezed her shoulders to return the sentiment.

Their daughter looked up from where she was suckling on her mother's breast and the two parents could swear that their daughter had just smiled around the nipple in her mouth.

All was finally right with the universe and life went on.

The way it should've.

THE END


End file.
